


Out of the Blue .2

by feelu



Series: Out of the Blue [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelu/pseuds/feelu





	Out of the Blue .2

"스프가 어디서 났을까요, 도대체?" 

며칠동안 소대를 궁금하게 한 것은 도대체 네이트가 어디서 스프를 구해왔을까 하는 것이었다. 다른 것도 아니고 캔 스프를 이 황량한 사막에서 무슨 수로 찾아왔는지 아무리 머리를 맞대고 고민해봤자 딱히 좋은 답이 나오진 않았다. 처음에는 혹시 몰래 가져왔나 했지만 그 성격에 뭘 숨기고 있을 것은 아니라고 다들 입을 모아 말했다. 

그런 노력과 상관없이 답은 생각보다 빨리 나왔다. 캡틴 아메리카가 눈치 없게 찾아와서 다 까발리고 다닌 덕분이었다. 네이트가 와서 하나가 꼭 필요하다고 사정사정했어. 네이트가 그러는 모습이 생각보다 잘 그려지진 않았지만, 캡틴아메리카에게 뭔갈 받으려면 정말 고생했을 것이 틀림 없었다. 브랫새끼 존나 부럽네. 결론은 그렇게 되었다. 

레이를 포함한 브랫의 험비 사람들은 조금 다르게 생각했다. 

 

"내가 볼 땐 중위님도 브랫 좋아하는 것 같아요. 그렇지 않고서야 존나 그런 걸 구해와줬을 리가 없잖아. "

"근데 원래 다 친절하잖아요."

 

월트는 제 손에 들린 MRE 오트밀과자를 바라보다 레이에게로 휙 던지며 말했다. 월트는 지난번 브랫이 토한 것을 레이가 오트밀 같다고 한 이후로 오트밀 과자를 못 먹었다. 

 

"생각해봐. 나 레이가 며칠을 굶었다. 중위님이 가져다 줄까요?"

 

모두가 고개를 끄덕였다. 레이조차도 고개를 끄덕였다. 움직이지 않는 것은 브랫 하나였다. 브랫은 쿠키 봉지를 뜯다 죄다 흘리는 레이에게 혀를 쯧 찼다. 

 

"자라."

 

"잠이 안와요."

"잘 수 있을 때 자둬."

 

말을 들은 것은 바로 눕는 트럼블리와 에반뿐이었다. 멀뚱히 앉아서 자기를 쳐다보는 월트와 레이를 번갈아보던 브랫이 벌떡 일어났다. 월트는 잠깐 기에 눌려 뒤로 슬쩍 물러났다가 험비 안으로 들어가 몸을 구기며 눈을 감는 브랫을 불렀다. 

 

"요새 중위님 앞에서 말도 못한다면서요. 그것도 소문났어요."

"자꾸 그렇게 티나게 행동하면 우리가 숨긴다고 숨겨지는게 아니거든요. 지금이야 중위님한테 미안해서 그런다고 생각하지만 나중에는 다들 이상하다고 생각한다고요. 존나 답답해 죽겠네. 어휴 무슨 중위님 때문에 밥도 굶고 중위님 때문에 말도 못하고, 여고생이세요?"

"야 시끄러워!!"

 

옆 험비에서 포크가 소리를 질렀다.

 

"아 시발 존나 예민해."

 

목소리를 낮춘 레이는 그러면서도 말을 멈추지 않았다.

 

"겨우 구해다 줬는데 잘 쳐먹어놓고 말 안하면 중위님은 또 얼마나 뻘쭘하겠어요. 안그래? 나 같으면 존나 배은망덕하다고 생각할거야. 막말로 병신 같은 캡틴아메리카 새끼한테 그걸 가져오려면 얼마나 큰맘 먹고 갔겠어. 그새끼 또 못준다고 막 그랬을텐데 그거 제발 달라고 했거고 거기에 캡틴새끼 존나 뻐팅기면서 중위님한테 으쓱거렸을거 생각하니까 존나 내가 속이 터질거같아."

 

신나게 떠드는데 위장막 걷히는 소리가 들려 돌아보니 마이크가 서있었다. 

 

"좀 자라. 중위님 겨우 잠들었는데."

 

레이가 드디어 입을 꾹 다물었다. 역시 소대에서 제일 잘 먹히는 이름은 중위님이지. 

 

"중위님 요새 못 주무셔서 내가 죽을 것 같으니까 제발 조용히 해."

 

마이크는 꽤나 피곤한 표정으로 안으로 들어섰다. 레이와 월트가 자리를 비켜주자 돌아걸어 험비에 앉아있는 브랫에게 다가왔다. 

 

"너랑 중위님 말이다. 요즘 정말 피곤하거든." 

 

브랫이 느리게 눈을 감았다 떴다. 마이크가 이렇게 말할 정도면 제 행동이 충분히 이상하긴 한 모양이었다.

 

"앞으로 이런 일 없도록 하겠습니다."

 

원하는 답이 아니었는지 마이크가 고개를 저었다. 브랫은 대화를 할 의지가 없는 것 같았다. 정신 차려라. 고개를 끄덕였지만 설득력이 없었다. 마이크는 그래도 곱게 받아들였다. 대상은 레이와 월트로 바꼈다. 

 

"쟤 언제 마지막으로 연애했냐?"

"연애말고 짝사랑은 언제 했는지 알아요."

 

레이가 투덜거렸다. 자세하게 이야기하지 못 하는 사정이 답답해서 가슴을 탕탕 쳤다. 우리의 아이스맨이 짝사랑에 가슴앓이하면서 흐믈흐믈해졌는데 이걸 어떻게 얼릴수도 없고 미칠 거 같아도 도저히 방법이 없다.

 

"중위님은 연애 한번도 안해봤다."

 

레이가 행동을 뚝 멈췄다.

 

"남의 연애에 관여하는 거 아니지만 그렇다고."

 

마이크는 레이를 쳐다보았다. 레이가 무언갈 알아채주길 바라는 눈치였다.

다행히도 찰떡같이 알아들었다. 

 

**

 

문제는, 딱히 취할 행동이 없다는 것이었다. 브랫이 믿으려 하지 않았다.

 

"숙맥이세요?"

"닥쳐, 레이."

 

지랄한다 숙맥 맞구만. 

 

"중위님도 좋아한다니까요? 내가 진짜 장담해. 거니가 가르쳐줬단 말이에요."

"레이."

"내가 볼 때도 그런 거 같아요."

 

에반이 거들었다. 

 

"아니 주변에서 도와주는데 못 받아 들이는 이유가 뭐에요. 놀리는거 같아서? 우리 중사님이 장난치는거 봤어요? 다른사람도 아니고 거니가 장난을 쳐? 아니 우리 중사님이야 센스 좋고 적당히 농담도 하고 욕도 하지만 사람 가지고 장난칠 사람은 아니야. 그건 내가 확실해요. 이 레이가 그건 장담한다니까. 솔직히.."

"마이크!"

 

저 멀리서 네이트의 목소리가 들리자 브랫이 헙,하고 숨먹혀들어가는 소리를 냈다. 

 

"목소리 들리면 자꾸 심장이 쿵쿵 하죠?"

 

월트가 웃음을 참지 못하고 크게 웃었다. 에반도 이 상황이 흥미로운 듯 펜과 노트를 꺼내들었다. 왁자지껄한 분위기를 다른 험비에서 쳐다보는 것이 느껴졌다. 브랫은 손을 들어 제 볼을 문댔다. 열이 올라 빨갛게 되는 것이 티가 날까봐 하는 행동이었지만 험비를 툭 하고 치는 소리에 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 

 

"L.S.A 가져왔어."

 

네이트가 내미는 것을 월트가 신나서 받아들었다. 레이가 머리를 밖을 내밀어 쳐다보니 다른 험비에는 마이크가 나눠주고 있었다. 보급이 들어온 것인지 어디서 구해왔는진 모르겠지만 하여간 중요한 것은 그게 아니었다. 다른 곳은 다 마이크가 나눠주는데 여긴 네이트가 직접왔잖아. 감사합니다,하고 들리지도 않는 소리로 인사하는 브랫의 옆구리를 레이가 자꾸 찔렀다.

 

"중위님."

 

네이트가 돌아봤다. 패기 좋게 불러놓고 브랫이 입을 꾹 다물었다. 다들 긴장해서 침 넘어가는 소리가 험비 안에 가득 차는 것 같았다. 누구든지 무슨 말이라도 제발 해라. 

 

"아닙니다."

"..그래."

 

멀어지는 네이트를 보며 브랫이 한숨을 쉬자 레이가 핸들을 마구 내려쳤다. 

 

"나 지금 정말 진심으로 둘다 때리고 싶었어요. 징계먹고 제대 하더라도 진심으로."

 

월트의 말에 브랫은 머리를 쳐박고 죽고싶었다.


End file.
